The Way to Break Up
by cloudwin
Summary: Mungkin kisah kita telah berakhir, dan kau telah memulai kisahmu baru,, tapi,,aku disini, masih setia dengan kisah cinta kita,,, 'Aku terus tersenyum dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku' Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga menutup kedua mataku untuk melihat kebenaran yang ada dihadapanku. Pairing Kyusung !


**FF/Kyusung/ The Way to Break Up :: One Shoot**

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin

**Pairing ** : Tentukan sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni dari otak saya sendiri

**Genre ** : Hurt, Romance, Angst

**Rate ** : T

**Warning ** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD dll

Cr : This story special for Dhya Luph Ze eonnie^^

_Mungkin kisah kita telah berakhir, dan kau telah memulai kisahmu baru,, tapi,,aku disini, masih setia dengan kisah cinta kita,,,_

Happy Reading

Suara dentingan piano mengalir merdu dari sentuhan seorang namja manis. Perlahan dia mulai mengalungkan sebuah nyanyian yang sangat indah tetapi begitu menyayat setiap hati yang mendengarkannya.

apado amureochi anheun cheok

nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop

maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko

amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop

heeojineun bangbeop

TES

TES

TES

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, Bayangan kejadian masa lalu berputar kembali di ingatannya

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Senyum manis terus menghiasi wajah seorang namja manis, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya di menuju apartement namja chingunya. Sebuah bungkusan kecil berada ditangan mungilnya, hadiah untuk sang pujaan hati_

_Namja manis itu berhenti tepat di depan kamar apartement namjachingunya,, Dia segera memasukkan kode untuk membuka apartement tersebut._

_KLIK__

_Pintu tersebut pun terbuka, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam. Diletakkannya bungkusan kecil itu diatas meja. Dia berjalan ke kamar namjachingunya untuk melihat apakah kekasihnya itu telah bangun atau masih tidur._

" _Ky,,,,,"_

_DEG__

_Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan pintu kamar, mata Yesung membelalak sempurna. Apa yang dia lihat saat ini? Seorang yeoja tidur dipelukan kekasihnya dan mereka dalam keadaan naked. Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isakkan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. _

_Perlahan Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil jaketnya yang terletak dikursi dan berlari keluar dari apartement namjachingunya. Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, dia terus menangis sepanjang jalan. Dia tidak peduli semua orang menatapnya aneh,hatinya begitu sakit melihat kejadian tadi._

_Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yesung mendapati Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu dengan namja atau yeoja lain._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

maeumi ireoke tto jeomuljyo

sumanheun miryeondeul tto heomuljyo

dasi jiwogagetjyo adeukhaejigetjyo

uri seoro ijeogagetjyo

' Aku terus tersenyum dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Kyu,," _

"…"

" _Kyunnie,,,"_

" _Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun malas tanpa menatap Yesung. Matanya masih terfokus kepada benda hitam mungil ditangannya itu._

_Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sejenak,, Dia menghela nafas pelan " Kyu,, temaniku ke pesta ulangtahun Donghae ne?"_

" _Andwae,,aku tidak bisa.." ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Dia pun mempausekan PSP nya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung._

_Yesung tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. '"Apa kau menganggapku hanya bayangan di hadapanmu, Kyu?" ujar Yesung lirih_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

nae uimieomneun haruga tto

jinagagetjyo

o duldoeomneun urisarang

eopdeonirijyo

' Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga menutup kedua mataku untuk melihat kebenaran yang ada dihadapanku.'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Sungie,,Sungie,,," teriak Donghae sembari berlari kearah Yesung._

" _Waeyo Hae-ah?" tanya Yesung bingung. Kenapa Donghae berlari-lari dan berteriak memanggil namanya._

" _Sungie,,kau harus ikut denganku sekarang,," ujar Donghae dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

_Yesung mengernyuitkan keningnya bingung. " Waeyo Hae? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu sekarang?"_

" _Aish,,tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu,,sekarang kau ikut aku!" titah Donghae sambil menarik tangan Yesung menuju suatu tempat._

" _Hae-ah,,kau mau membawaku kemana?" ujar Yesung. Dia lelah terus berlari dari tadi dan pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena Donghae terlalu erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. " Aku capek,,"_

" _Tunggu sebentar Sungie,,kita sudah hampir sampai,," ujar Donghae tanpa menghiraukan omelan Yesung sedari tadi._

_Yesung hanya pasrah. Dia terus berlari mengikuti Donghae, hingga pada akhirnya Donghae berhenti dan Yesung tidak sengaja menabrak belakang punggung Donghae._

" _Ya! Kalau berhenti itu bilang bilang,," omel Yesung. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang merah karena tabrakan tadi. _

" _Sungie,," ujar Donghae seraya menarik Yesung kesebelah dirinya. " Kau harus melihat ini,,"ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah sepasang namja yang tengah berciuman panas._

_Yesung mengikuti arah tangan Donghae, hatinya begitu hancur melihat kejadian itu. _

_Airmatanya langsung menetes saat itu juga, Yesung menangis dalam diam melihat kejadian itu._

" _Kyunnie,," lirihnya. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ketanah._

" _Sungie,," ujar Donghae cemas. _

" _Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,," akhirnya isakkan tangispun mengalir keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung._

" _Sungie,," Donghae segera memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Dia sedih melihat keadaan sahabat-nya yang seperti ini. " Sungie,,uljima,, jeballll,," pinta Donghae_

" _Hae,,hiks,,hiks,,hae,,sakit hae,,hiks,," Yesung sudah sering kali melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dan bermesraan dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya.._

" _Uljima Sungie,,uljima,," ujar Donghae mencoba menenangkan Yesung. Donghae berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes saat itu juga. Dia sudah sering meminta kepada Yesung untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Yesung terus menolak dengan alasan Kyuhyun juga mencintainya dan dia masih sangat muda, jadi dia masih ingin bersenang-senang._

_Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat betapa keras kepala sahabatnya yang satu ini. Yesung mengetahui dirinya telah menderita, tetapi mengapa dia masih juga mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

bogosipda haedo dasin bolsu eopgetjyo

apado chamayagetjyo

heeojineun bangbeobijyo

' Aku mencoba melupakan semua kejadian yang kau lakukan, aku berusaha melupakan kesakitan hati dihatiku.'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Kyu,,," teriak Yesung sambil mengetuk kaca mobil ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja._

_Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, dia menatap malas kearah Yesung yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya,_

" _Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Dia memasang wajah datar,seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dia Kyu,," tanya Yesung marah sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja yang ada didalam mobil Kyuhyun._

" _Oh,,kami hanya berciuman,," jawab Kyuhyun santai._

_Yesung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mwoooo?" bukan karena Kyuhyun berciuman dengan seorang yeoja, tapi karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Terdengar santai dan sedikitpun tidak tersirat penyesalan dengan perbuatannya tadi._

" _Waeyo? Kau tidak suka heum?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam Yesung, _

_Yesung menundukkan kepalanya._

_Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak, kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempat itu._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

neoeomneun haruga iksukhajyo

naeireun jogeumdeo pyeonhagetjyo

jeomjeom ijeogagetjyo

eojjeom saenggangnagetjyo joheun

chueokdeulman namgetjyo

' Tapi ternyata aku menyerah,,aku akan melepasmu,,aku akan mencoba melupakanmu,,'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Cklek__

_Pintu apartement Kyuhyun terbuka. Yesung berjalan masuk kedalam. Setelah beberapa minggu Yesung tidak datang, apartement Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berantakan. Baju dan sisa makanan berserakah diatas meja._

_Yesung menghela nafas, dia kesini bukan untuk ini,,ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. _

_Tapi melihat keadaan apartement yang seperti ini, Yesung tidak tega. Diapun mulai membersihkan apartement Kyuhyun._

_Selama satu jam Yesung membereskan semuanya, terlihat butiran keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya. Setelah semua selesai Yesung membaringkan dirinya di sofa, dia capek dan bajunya terlihat sangat basah._

_Tanpa terasa matanya terasa berat, dan akhirnya Yesung jatuh tertidur._

" _Baby,, kau tidak sabar eoh,,"_

" _Honey, buruan ne,,aku sudah tidak sabar,,"_

_Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan,_

" _Urgh..uh…ahhh,,Kyu,,more Kyu,," terdengar suara desahan seseorang dari kamar Kyuhyun._

_DEG__

_Tubuh Yesung membeku ditempat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Yesung mencoba menguatkan hatinya, perlahan Yesung berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun. Dia memutar knop pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan._

_Yesung membekap mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Yesung menangis ,,dia terus terisak. Dia pun segera menjauh dari kamar tersebut. Kamar dimana namjachingunya tengah bercinta dengan seorang yeoja lagi._

_Yesung kembali duduk di sofa. Yesung menutup telinganya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan suara desahan yang mengalun keluar dari sepasang namja dan yeoja di kamar tersebut._

_Yesung terus menangis,dia mencoba menekan hatinya yang terasa begitu hancur untuk kesekian kali._

_Satu jam sudah Yesung duduk disana, dia tidak melakukan hal apapun. Dia tidak lagi menutup telinganya, bahkan airmatanya pun telah berhenti mengalir. Saat ini pikirannya kosong, dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin terus begini, dan begini untuk selamanya._

_Cklek__

_Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Yesung yang duduk disofa dekat TV._

_Kyuhyun terus memandang Yesung, terbesit rasa bersalah dihatinya ketika melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Yesung, tapi ego nya yang tinggilah yang membuat dia selalu menyakiti Yesung dan tidak meminta maaf kepada Yesung._

" _Sungie,," panggil Kyuhyun_

"…"

_Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif mendekati Yesung._

" _Sungie,," ujar Kyuhyun seraya duduk disamping Yesung._

_Dia menatap Yesung intens, hatinya begitu miris melihat namja yang dicintainya menderita seperti itu._

" _Sungie, sejak kapan kau disini heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut._

"…_.."_

_Kyuhyun mengeram kesal. Diapun memutar tubuh Yesung menghadap dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedalam irisan manic Yesung. Dia dapat menemukan berjuta kesakitan dan penderitaan dimata itu, bahkan keputus asaan yang sangat dalam._

" _Sungie,," panggil Kyuhyun kali ini sambil membelai halus pipi Yesung. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sisa air mata yang telah mengering dipipi Yesung._

" _Kyu,,," ujar Yesung lirih._

" _Ne Sungie,,"_

" _Kyu,,mianhae,,aku menyerah Kyu,," ujarnya lagi dengan nada putus asa._

" _Apa maksudmu Sungie?"_

" _Kyu,,,aku menyerah,,aku tidak sanggup lagi,," lirih Yesung " Aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu,, sudah cukup selama ini aku bertahan Kyu,, aku tidak sanggup lagi,," Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua caramel Yesung saat dia mengucapkannya._

_Kyuhyun segera menghapus air mata itu, dia tau, dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Yesung. " Mianhae,,," itulah kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang dapat dia ucapkan._

_Yesung tersenyum disela tangisannya. " Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu,, hanya saja aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu,,"_

"…_."_

_Yesung melepas dekapan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja. " Selamat tinggal Kyu,,," ujar Yesung terakhir kali sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun_

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

" _Saranghae Sungie Baby,," lirih Kyuhyun. " Mianhae aku menyakitimu,,Mianhae,,"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

nae uimieomneun haruga tto

jinagagetjyo

o duldoeomneun urisarang

eopdeonirijyo

bogosipda haedo dasin bolsu eopgetjyo

apado chamayagetjyo

' Walaupun aku melepaskanmu dan berusaha melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, hatiku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu,,'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Sungie hyung,,kau dimana?" teriak seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci._

" _Ne Minnie,, hyung disini,," sahut seorang namja manis dengan berteriak._

_Namja manis bergigi kelinci itupun menghampiri Yesung yang berada diruang tamu, " Hyungie,," ujar Sungmin seraya memeluk erat Yesung._

_Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya satunya itu,, " Waeyo Minnie? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali?_

" _Hyung ingat perkataan tentang namja yang aku cintai?" ujar Sungmin sumringah._

" _Ne Minnie, waeyo?"_

" _Hyung,, dia memintaku menjadi namjachingunya?" seru Sungmin senang. " Dan aku menerimanya,,"_

_Yesung tersenyum bahagia " Chukkae Minnie,,"ujar Yesung " Hyung senang,bila kau senang. Kapan kau akan membawanya kemari?" _

_Sungmin meregangkan dekapannya. Ditatap sang hyung sambil terkekeh pelan " Nanti sore hyung,, aku akan membawanya kesini nanti sore,,"_

" _Baiklah,, Hyung akan menunggunya,, Hyung ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja yang telah membuat dongsaeng kesayangan hyun bahagia seperti ini"_

_TOK_

_TOK_

_TOK_

" _Hyung,," panggil Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung._

" _Ne Minnie-ah, waeyo?" ujar Yesung sambil membukaka pintu kamarnya._

" _Hyung,,kajja kita turun,, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang denganmu" ujar Sungmin senang._

" _Nugu?"_

" _Ayolah hyung,,kita turun saja. Nanti hyung juga akan tau?" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Yesung._

_Mereka menuruni anak tangga, menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat. Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang sekarang sedang membelakangi dirinya dan Sungmin._

" _Kyunnie,,ayo perkenalkan ini hyungku,,"_

_Namja itupun segera membalikkan tubuhnya,_

_DEG__

_Yesung membelalakan matanya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika, ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia cintai selama ini kini berdiri dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dia hanya terus menatap Yesung,_

" _Hyung,, kenalkan ini namjachinguku,," ujar Sungmin senang. Dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya dan juga namjachingunya._

" _Annyeong, naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida,," ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri._

" _An-annyeong, Kim Yesung imnida,," ujar Yesung. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun. _

_Setelah berkenalan, Sungmin pun beranjak meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun untuk membuat minuman untuk Kyuhyun. _

_Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, mereka lebih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing. Hingga akhirnya,,_

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan ketika keheningan cukup lama melanda mereka. Ditatapnya Yesung secara intens._

" _Aku,, aku baik-baik saja,," ujar Yesung tersenyum. Yesung berusaha menahan gejolak rindu didalam hatinya, _

" _Tapi kau terlihat semakin kurus?" ujar Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan Yesung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, terjadi perubahan yang begitu besar terhadap namja yang masih dia cintai ini. Yesung terlihat semakin kurus semenjak mereka berpisah enam bulan yang lalu._

" Jinjja?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,

Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan (?) berisi 3 cangkir minuman untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung.

" Minnie,,hyung ke atas dulu ne,," ujar Yesung kepada Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

" Eh, waeyo hyung? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin mencoba menahan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, " Mianhae Minnie,, Hyung ingin istirahat,, hyung capek,," ujar Yesung seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung hingga sosok itu menghilang di arah tangga. " Baby,, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Yesung hyung itu hyungmu?" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin.

" Kau tidak pernah bertanya Kyunnie,,Waeyo? Apa kau sudah mengenal Yesung hyung sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin

" Aniyo,,aku tidak mengenalnya,," ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

BLAM_

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya, dia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu itu,, Perlahan liquid bening turun mengalir di pipinya,, " Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,," Yesung menangis,, dia menangis dengan keras.. hatinya kembali sakit ketika melihat Kyuhyun, " hiks,,hiks,,, Kyunnie,,hiks,,hiks,,"

Apakah Yesung masih mencintai Kyuhyun? Apakah dirinya tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun? Kenapa rasa ini masih ada? Kenapa masih tersimpan rasa rindu ketika melihatnya lagi?

" Hiks,,hiks,,Kyunnie,,saranghae,,hiks,,hiks,,saranghae,,"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

(apado amureochi anheun cheok)

(nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop) geudage nan bwara boneun nariga

(maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko

amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop)

(heeojineun bangbeobijyo) ijeoyahaneunde

' Kau telah bersama dengan dia, seseorang yang begitu kusayangi. Aku hanya dapat menatapmu bahagia bersama dirinya,,'

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Hyungie,," ujar Sungmin sambil mendekap erat Yesung " Hyung aku sangat bahagia hari ini,,"_

" _Waeyo?"_

" _Kyunnie,,hyung,,kyunnie,,"_

_Yesung tersenyum tipis. " Waeyo dengan Kyuhyun heum?"_

" _Hyung,,Kyunnie melamarku hyung,," jerit Sungmin senang. " Dan dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya,,"_

_DEG__

_Yesung merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya sekarang. Orang yang masih dia cintai akan menikahi dongsaengnya._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Yesung menangis dalam diam, dia terus memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. " Chukkae Minnie-ah,, hyung senang akhirnya kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai,," ujar Yesung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui bahwa dirinya menangis._

" _Gomawo hyung,, gomawo,," ujar Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya_

_Yesung buru-buru menghapus air mata yang menempel dipipinya, dia tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin. " Jadi kapan kau akan menikah Minnie?"_

" _Minggu depan hyung,," ujar Sungmin mantap._

_Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. " Waeyo minggu depan? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Yesung_

" _Aniyo hyung,," ujar Sungmin. " Kyuhyun bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku,makanya kita akan segera menikah."_

_Yesung tersenyum miris. Selama dia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikannya ataupun takut kehilangan dirinya. " Kalau begitu,apa yang bisa hyung lakukan untuk membantumu?" tawar Yesung_

_Sungmin berpikir sejenak, " Hyung harus membantuku menyebarkan undangan dan mempersiapkan semuanya,," ujar Sungmin antusias._

_Yesung mengangguk,, " Baiklah,,hyung akan membantumu,,"_

" _Gomawo hyung,," ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Yesung sejenak. " Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ne,, aku ingin memberitahu Eomma dan Appa,,"_

_Yesung menatap kepergian Sungmin dari kamarnya dengan nanar. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang,, liquid bening kembali menetes dari kedua matanya. ' Sakit,,,' ujar Yesung sembari memegang dada kirinya._

" _Hiks,,hiks,," isakkan tangis terdengar dari Yesung. " Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,"_

' _Sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu, Kyunnie.. benar-benar melupakanmu,,'_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

nae gadeukgoin nunmulmani neol

gieokhago

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata turut mengalir disela nyanyiannya, dia mencoba untuk melupakan tetapi tidak mudah. Dia tau terlalu mencintainya hingga untuk melupakannya cukup sulit.

tto haengbokhaetdeon heunjeokdeuri

neomu manhaseo

naege sarangiran neomu

gaseum

Tapi tidak ada yang dapat Yesung lakukan, sekarang semua telah terjadi. Kyuhyun telah menikahi dongsaengnya, Sungmin saat ini.

apeunil apado chamayagetjyo

geureoke itgetjyo

Prok Prok Prok_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah ketika Yesung menyelesaikan bait terakhir dari lagu ini.

Semua mata yang ada disana menatap kagum kearah Yesung. Lagu tersebut terdengar begitu indah dan menyayat hati. Bahkan beberapa dari tamu undangan pun menitikkan airmata mereka.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan, dia mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis di hari bahagia dongsaengnya. Yesung ingin selalu tersenyum dihadapan semua orang.

Dia tidak ingin satu orangpun mengetahui dirinya menangis karena mencintai adik iparnya itu. Cukup dirinya yang tahu.

" Sungie hyung,," ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang. " Hyung,, gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin. Tadi dia melihat Yesung menangis disaat dia menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

" Gwenchana Minnie,," ujar Yesung meyakinkan Sungmin. Dia merekahkan senyum manisnya untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Yesung sejenak, mencoba mencari tahu apakah Yesung berbohong kepada dirinya. " Hng,, baiklah,,aku percaya hyung,," ujar Sungmin sambil melepas pelukkannya.

" Minnie,,hyung keluar sebentar ne,," ujar Yesung. " hyung ingin menghirup angin segar,," Yesungpun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan acara tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, sebuah tatapan penuh luka terus memandanginya sejak tadi. Ketika Yesung mulai mengalunkan lagu indah tersebut.

Kini Yesung berada disebuah taman, dia duduk disana seorang diri. Tempat itu begitu sunyi dan sepi, Yesungpun mendongak menatap kearah langit, melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi malam itu.

Tes

Kembali liquid bening mengalir dari mata onyx Yesung, dia segera menghapusnya. Sudah berapa banyak airmata yang telah dia keluarkan selama ini,sudah berapa banyak kesedihan yang tersimpan didalam dirinya

Aku tidak peduli kalian menganggapku gila karena aku terus mencintai Kyuhyun hingga saat ini walaupun dia sudah melupakanku. Aku tau,aku yang memutuskan untuk melepasnya, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, aku akan bertahan. Biarkan aku hidup dengan cinta ini, walau menyiksa tapi aku bisa bertahan karena cintaku kepadanya. Seluruh jiwa dan nafasku hanya ada namanya.

Terdengar ironis bukan? Tapi ini lah caraku,, aku akan terus mengukir kisah ini hingga aku tidak dapat lagi mencintainya…

FIN

Annyeong saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru saya ^^

Dhya eon,gimana ff ini,,sesuai kan dengan lagu Kyuhyun ato gak?

Mianhae kalo judulnya gak sesuai u,u

Aku merasa angstnya gak dapat, maklum dibuat dalam waktu 2 hari

Disela sela kerjaan yang menumpuk

Leave your RCL ne?

Gomawo


End file.
